The present invention relates generally to a magnetic materials and in particular to a flexible magnetic sheet which may be used therapeutically.
It has been known in the past to employ magnetic therapy and to apply ferrite wafers to certain parts of the body. It is felt that this promotes blood circulation and has certain other therapeutic properties. An example of magnetic material for therapeutic use is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,404 where the magnetic material is embedded in a mattress and the magnetic poles alternate in crests. Flexible magnets have also been known in which a ferrite is embedded into a plastic-type material and during manufacture is magnetized. Such flexible magnets of which I am aware can be magnetized with multiple poles in an almost infinite variety of ways to achieve different objectives. For example, two poles each side, one pole each side, and multiple poles on one side. I have discovered that if the flexible sheet is altered in configuration by stamping the plastic material to form a grid of ridges and depressions that the flux density of the material is greatly increased and a multi-directional field is created.